Legendary Wing Island
Legendary Wing Island is an island located close by Nepenthe. It serves as a Snaptrapper nesting ground. Landscape Legendary Wing Island is mostly a long, thin island with several, short projections of land on either side. However, the western end of the island is a large, circular piece of land enclosed by three, large boulders. This is the location of the local Snaptrapper colony. This area also has a few, small projections of land coming out of it and is connected to a few, smaller islands around the main island. Interestingly, the island is covered in a strange, greenish mist. This mist gave the island its name, as it was so hard to see into it from afar that many sailors passing by the island's limits were only able to see the wings of the native Snaptrappers emerging from the fog, which led to speculation about strange, legendary dragons located there. Flora Due to the strange, greenish mist that envelops the island, the grass that grows on Legendary Wing Island is reddish in color. It is unclear exactly why this is, although Hiccup and Fishlegs believe that it likely has something to do with a chemical in the mist. Fauna Several species of fish reside in the waters around Legendary Wing Island. Several seabird colonies also exist extremely close to the island, meaning that the occasional seabird can be seen here. However, the birds have to be extremely wary of the native Snaptrapper colonies, as they could be eaten if they get too close. In terms of dragons, Legendary Wing Island serves as a nesting ground for the four-headed Snaptrapper dragon. Massive colonies of these dragons have been seen living and breeding on this island. Due to the greenish mist that envelops the island, some Snaptrappers born here, like Crush, Chomp, Crunch, and Clamp, are bright red in color with pink spots, eyes, jaws, and tongues. It is unclear exactly why this is, although Hiccup and Fishlegs believe that it likely has something to do with a chemical in the mist. During an earthquake, several species of non-native dragons were forced onto the island, which led to some confrontations between the native Snaptrappers and the interlopers. However, thanks to the help of the Dragon Riders, the Snaptrapper colony was protected, and the displaced dragons were relocated elsewhere. Residents Current *Snaptrapper colony Former *Crush, Chomp, Crunch, and Clamp (Snaptrapper) *Displaced wild Deadly Nadders *Displaced wild Gronckles *Displaced wild Monstrous Nightmares *Displaced wild Hideous Zipplebacks Visitors *Hiccup Haddock *Toothless *Astrid Hofferson *Stormfly *Fishlegs Ingerman *Meatlug *Snotlout Jorgenson *Hookfang *Ruffnut Thorston *Tuffnut Thorston *Barf and Belch Trivia *Legendary Wing Island is based off of an island of the same name seen on Hiccup's interactive map. When viewed through the dragon viewer, a Snaptrapper can be seen next to the island, which is why Logo8th decided to have Snaptrappers living on the island. Interestingly, the name "Legendary Wing Island" no longer appears next to the island on the map. *The green mist and reddish grass originate from a side-effect of the shader used to change the color of Crush, Chomp, Crunch, and Clamp for his infobox image. After seeing this effect, Logo8th decided to make it part of the island's landscape. Gallery Crush, Chomp, Crunch, and Munch.png|Crush, Chomp, Crunch, and Clamp on Legendary Wing Island. Category:Locations Category:Logo8th's Locations